Tim's Stories : Jeunesse
by Tim Kudo
Summary: Suis-je le seul à m'être demandé qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Masumi et Shinichi s'étaient rencontrés dans leur jeunesse ? Non, puisque l'auteur Ten-Faced y a pensé, et a donc écrit une fic sur le sujet ! Découvrez la jeunesse de Shinichi et de la soeur du premier Silver-Bullet, et comment Masumi a décidé d'être détective ! Fiction complétée !
1. Chapitre 1

_Startold/Tim Kudo, en Co-Opération avec Ten-Faced,_

_basé sur l'oeuvre originale ''Eternity'' de Ten-Faced,_

_sont fiers de vous présenter :_

**Tim's Stories : Jeunesse**

* * *

Woa !

Si un jour, on m'avait dit qu'il y aurait ENFIN une fic centrée sur Masumi Sera et Shinichi pendant leur jeunesse, je ne l'aurais pas cru !

Mais là, c'est bien le cas, dans cette fic, écrite par le très talentueux (il suffit de voir ses autres fics, il a exactement le style d'écriture que je recherchais) _Ten-Faced_, écrivain de

Et cette fic (ou ce début de fic, car il ne s'est pas encore beaucoup avancé dessus) a fait l'objet d'une petite discussion au sein de l'équipe, et a abouti sur la traduction complète de la fic !

Cette fic sera entièrement publiée ici, mais aussi sur notre blog (écrivez ''Kudo project'' dans Google).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Masumi fronça les sourcils quand l'adolescent, plus grand qu'elle, la poussa dans la queue.

-Hé ! Poussez-pas !, dit-elle, irritée.

-Ferme-la, gamin !, s'exclama l'adolescent, en la poussant à deux mains. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, et tomba, lâchant presque le livre qu'elle avait acheté.

Shuichi fut là en un éclaire. ''Si vous avez des problèmes avec ma sœur,'', dit-il calmement, en l'aidant à se relever, ''Je serais heureux de discuter avec vous".

L'adolescent, maintenant intimidé par ''Grand-frère Shuu'', recula. ''J-Je vais y aller...Attends, c't'enfant est une fille ?''.

Masumi s'épousseta. Au moins, son livre était en sécurité. Elle avait emmené son grand-frère, Shuichi Akai, à la libraire, car l'auteur de ses livres préférés, ''Le Baron de la Nuit'', tenait une séance d'autographes ce jour-là. Elle détesterait présenter un livre abimé à son auteur favori.

-Hé, dit une vois, sérieuse mais enfantine.

Elle se retourna pour voir un garçon se tenir derrière elle, les mains dans ses poches, comme si de rien n'était. ''Tu vas bien ?"

-Ouais..., répondit Masumi, en époussetant son livre. ''De même pour mon livre. Est-ce que tu es là pour faire signer ton livre, toi aussi ?''.

Le garçon fit ''non'' de la tête. Il avait une grosse mêche sur le front, mais à part ça, tous ses cheveux était bien en place. "L'auteur est mon père'', dit-il, avec un tantinet de fierté dans sa voix. ''Je suis juste là pour l'empêcher qu'il ne soit impliqué dans une autre affaire de meurtre, et qu'il ne la résolve''.

-Oh, dit Masumi, qui jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, qui, après avoir fini de parler avec l'adolescent et son groupe, venait d'ouvrir un livre sur la guerre de la drogue en Amérique. Ca parlait soit du FBI, soit de la CIA, sont frère aimait bien ce genre de choses. ''Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ?''.

-Oui, lâcha le garçon, impassible. "Beaucoup trop. Il aurait pu être un détective. Mais non, il décide d'écrire des bouquins au lieu d'affronter le crime.''

Masumi serra son livre. "Oh. Bah, je pense que c'est bien qu'il écrive'', elle décida. ''Parce que les gens aiment beaucoup ses histoires."

Le fils de Yusaku Kudo fit une pause. ''C'est vrai; il est un auteur de best-sellers. Mais quand même.'', il finit par dire, voulant absolument avoir le dernier mot. ''Il devrait quand même être un détective. La police l'appelle toujours pour de l'aide quand il est au Japon, mais ils bloquent sur l'affaire quand il est dans un autre pays. Quand je serais plus grand, je serais un détective, et je serais toujours autour de la police, et comme ça, je pourrais résoudre des enquêtes.''

Masumi ne voulait pas non plus perdre. ''Je vais aussi être un détective.'', décida-t-elle, comme ça, à ce moment précis.

Plusieurs garçons dans sa classe avaient rit quand elle avait dit qu'elle voulait devenir officier de police. Ils l'avaient nargués, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être un officier de police, même si elle était un garçon manqué, parce que tout ce qu'elle était était une fille faible.

Le garçons ne fit pas ça. ''Bah, bonne chance, parce que je vais en être un meilleur.''

Elle ne put que sourire, et sentit sa double dent sortir un peu, touchant sa lèvre. ''Nan-nan !''.

-Uh, uh !

-Masumi, dit la voix amusée de son frère. La queue avance.

Son futur rival regarda sa montre. ''Ah, j'dois y aller ! A plus tard, fille détective !''.

Elle fit ''au revoir'' de la main, et s'avança dans la queue.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous voulez la suite ?

Si suite il y a, elle sera annoncée sur le blog, dans l'agenda.

Merci d'avoir lu,

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Startold/Tim Kudo, en Co-Opération avec Ten-Faced,_

_basé sur l'oeuvre originale ''Eternity'' de Ten-Faced,_

_sont fiers de vous présenter :_

**Tim's Stories : Jeunesse**

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 2 est sorti !

A vrai dire, cela faisait deux semaines que ce chapitre était traduit, mais je retardais la publication pour une simple raison : la fic originelle, celle que je traduis, n'avance pas du tout !

Donc, tant que l'auteur, Ten-Faced, n'aura pas écrit un nouveau chapitre, il n'y aura rien de neuf de ce coté en français. Donc, régalez-vous, le prochain chapitre peut être demain, autant qu'il peut être dans six mois.

* * *

Quelques jours après la séance d'autographes, Masumi rentra dans le garçon, une fois de plus, mais au sens propre du terme, à la plage.

-Lâchez-moi-, commença-t-elle, avant de reconnaître la coupe de cheveux familière. ''Hé, tu es le fils de Kudo-san !''.

Il arrêta de se masser la tête et regarda de plus près. ''Et tu es la fille détective !''.

A coté de lui se tenait une fille avec un regard mécontent, et les bras croisés. ''Shinichi, quel maladroit ! Tu as fait tomber son soda sur ses vêtements !''.

La fille lui tira la langue et l'aida à se lever. ''Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'', demanda-t-elle, concernée. ''Je suis désolée pour Shinichi. C'est un maniaque de déductions qui ne peut même pas voir où il met les pieds''.

-Hé !

Masumi se sentie assez oubliée en regardant les deux partir dans leur propre monde, chacun présentants des arguments ou des exemples pour se défendre, et des références à leur vie quotidienne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle resta sur ses pieds en attendant qu'ils aient terminé.

Shinichi s'arrête le premier. ''Hé, je connais toujours pas ton nom. Je m'appelle Shinichi, et voici Ran.''.

-Masumi. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Ran cligna des yeux, en la regardant, puis le regardant, la regardant, puis finalement en se concentrant sur Shinichi. ''Vous vous connaissez ?''.

-On s'est rencontré à la séance d'autographes de papa.

-Oh, dit Ran en donnant un petit sourire triste. C'est comme si elle était déçu, ou quelque chose dans le genre. ''Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais jouer avec nous ?''.

Elle était à la plage avec ses parents- qui étaient tous les deux occupés à lire- et son frère n'était pas là.

Elle s'ennuyait, sa jambe était collante à cause du soda renversé dessus, et elle n'avait rien à faire.

-Sur.

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**_


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello tout le monde !  
Ouais, je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai plus posté sur cette fiction, ne ? ^^  
La raison est bien simple : il y a tellement d'autres articles sur le Kudoproject, que la traduction de cette fiction ne passe qu'au second plan. De toute façon, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres à traduire, donc...

Aussi, j'en profite pour dire que je vend un coffret Détective Conan qui regroupe les 16 premiers films, sous blister, en japonais sous-titré anglais. Si ça interesse quelqu'un, vous pouvez nous envoyer un mail à l'adresse écrite à la fin de la fiction.

* * *

_Startold/Tim Kudo, en Co-Opération avec Ten-Faced,_

_basé sur l'oeuvre originale ''Eternity'' de Ten-Faced,_

_sont fiers de vous présenter :_

**Tim's Stories : Jeunesse**

* * *

-Pourquoi disais-tu que beaucoup de crimes étaient commis prêts de ton père ?, demanda Masumi à Shinichi tandis que les tris regardaient un sauveteur essayer désespérément de faire revivre une fille.

-Quel crime ?, demanda Ran, d'une voix un tout petit peu trop fort. Le fils de l'auteur préféré de Masumi fit une grimace. Plusieurs personnes regardèrent à la source de ces mots surprenant, et, voyant qu'ils venaient d'un enfant, se retournèrent.  
''Quel crime ?'', répéta-t-elle, moins fort, pour que seul le trio puisse entendre.

Le garçon qui voulait devenir détective regarda autour de lui. Realisant une demi-seconde plus tard qu'elle aussi voulait prendre la voix du détective, Masumi commença à regarder la scène plutôt que juste la voir. Comment les personnages de la série ''Night Barron'' verraient ça ? Holmes, Poirot, Miss Marple et tout ces autres détectives étaient sur sa liste de lecture de l'été, oui, mais elle ne les avaient feuilleté qu'en diagonale.

Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer une conclusion, le garçon avait déjà fini son inspection. Elle fut un peu surprise par sa vitesse. Surprise, et aussi assez envieuse.

-C'est juste un accident, dit-il. Masumi aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

Il voulait s'entraîner pour sa future carrière. Bah, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. En vérité, si elle voulait devenir une détective qui emprisonne les méchants, c'était une idée qu'elle allait devoir suivre.

Les trois enfants continuèrent leur chemin, tandis que l'ambulance arriva et fit monter dans l'ambulance la fille vivante.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'en profite pour dire que Ten Face a fini l'histoire, au chapitre 6 !  
Si vous voulez soutenir le blog Kudoproject, vous pouvez envoyer un lien à l'adresse : kudoproject arobase gmail point com  
Mettez un . quand il y a écrit "point", et un quand il y a écrit "arobase".

**_Tim Kudo_**


	4. Chapitre 4

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter, en co-opération avec Ten-Faced  
_Tim's Stories : Jeunesse_

* * *

Mais attends, Startold, tu m'avais pas dit que ce chapitre serai publié la semaine prochaine ?, demande le lecteur lambda.  
Ce à quoi je réponds : "Si, mais je le poste dès maintenant, pour remercier mes lecteurs des dizaines de milliers de vues que j'ai, toutes mes fics comprises. Donc merci merci ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Trois jours. Trois jours exactement qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait devenir détective après avoir rencontré le fils de son auteur favoris devant une librairie, et elle était en ce moment en train de vivre la plus grosses aventure de sa vie.

Non, elle n'appréciait pas cette aventure. Oui, cette aventure allait probablement la tuer, étant donné que la source principale d'excitation venait d'un gars avec un couteau dans un endroit beaucoup trop cliché, une cave, sur le côté de la plage. En fait, la fille qui s'était noyée par ''accident'', était en fait un crime, avec l'intention de tuer, et qu'ils avait entendu Ran poser des questions à propos de ce crime.

Il n'avait pas entendu Shinichi dire que ce n'était qu'un accident. Non, il n'avait absolument pas entendu cette partie. Le gars avait seulement posé son attention sur la petite fille qui se demandait si ça pouvait être une tentative d'homicide ou pas. Ce n'était que ce que toute personne qui regarde la télévision aurait pu se demander, si il y avait vraiment le même genre d'enquêtes policières dans la vraie vie qu'à la télé. Mais, l'homme avait entendu, parce qu'il était coupable à 100%, et qu'il ne pouvait laisser aucune trace derrière lui. Même si c'était des enfants que personne ne croyait.

(A part peut-être Kudo-san et son frère, mais ils étaient des gens spéciaux)

Masumi aurait pu décrire le gars avec deux mots : fou paranoïaque

Malgré toutes les pensées braves qu'elle avait en tête, Masumi avait très peur. Ses mains transpiraient à grosses gouttes, et elle était en train d'éspérait que Shuu-nii était là pour être comme tous ces gars du FBI, dont il était toujours en train de lire des livres. Elle espérait que l'homme glisse sur le sol, et se poignarde lui-même. Elle ésperait maîtriser le Jeet Kun Do _vraiment_ bien comme son grand frère, pas juste assez pour que sa professeur lui-mette une bonne note.

Pendant que l'homme se traînait à l'autre bout de la cave, Shinichi se baissa pour parler aux deux filles dans leurs oreilles. Sa bouche toucha légèrement son oreille, et ça la chatouilla. Masumi résista à la tentation de le frapper sur la tête pour lui dire de faire attention car ça aurait, comme son frère le disait, du suicide.

''Je vais le distraire'', dit-il dans une voix si basse qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre. ''Vous deux, vous courrez.''

Ran hoqueta, et à ce moment, l'homme se tourna vers eux, ses yeux toujours grands ouverts, de paranoïa.

Masumi n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il se passait vraiment, de ce que Shinichi allait faire. ''Courrez !''

Les trois se séparèrent, chacun en courant dans tous les sens, comme des araignées folles. Masumi percuta un côté de la cave, et elle sentit une pierre se détacher de la cavité, qui atterit sur l'oeil de l'homme, qui lâcha le côté dans un rugissement de douleur.

Les trois coururent vers la sortie et la lumière, et Masumi put entendre les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers.

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**_


	5. Chapitre 5

Les choses changèrent de tournure.

L'homme, ignorant la douleur dans son œil, leur courrurent après, une main fermée sur sa plaie, la peur d'être découvert comme étant la personne ayant voulu tuer la fille ne le rendant que plus dangereux, courant après eux comme un fou. Ses jambes plus longues rattrapèrent vite le retard entre les enfants et lui, et il attrapa Ran. Ran, l'innocente petite fille, dont la seule erreur avait été de suivre son ami le petit détective, et demander si c'était vraiment un accident ou pas sur le bord du brancard, près des oreilles sur meurtrier. Ran, qui cria lorsque l'homme mit son bras autour de sa taille et la leva dans les airs pour qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Elle se débattit, et bougea avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait, mais l'homme la serra encore plus.

-Revenez ici !, cria-t-il, peureux. ''Revenez ici ou elle crève !'

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas du bluff. Après tout, il avait bien essayer de tuer une fille et trois enfants au hasard.

En une seconde, le cerveau de Masumi rentra dans un conflit interne. Est-ce qu'elle devait retourner en arrière et essayer de taper l'homme dans une partie que chaque homme a ? Elle avait une fois, sans le faire exprès, tapé Shuu-nii à ce endroit, et il s'était agenouillé et tordu, une larme dans l'oeil. Une fois qu'il fut mieux, il lui avait donné un discours sur comment ce coup n'était réservé que pour les vilaines personnes, et elle n'avait plus jamais frappé quelqu'un là depuis.

Cet homme était un méchant. Donc ça justifierais si elle le frappait à cet endroit, nan ? Son grand-frère,- la personne qu'elle admirait le plus-, lui avait dit que ce serait bon.

Mais son grand-frère lui avait aussi dit de ne pas être un héros stupide dans une dangereuse situation, et de se sauver quoi qu'il 'arrivait, une partie de son cerveau répondit. Donner un coup dans les ''boules'' était quelque chose qu'il appelait ''la technique de self-défense s'il n'y a aucune issue''. ''Il y a d'autres fois où tu dois frapper un homme là'', avait-il dit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. ''Mais tu n'apprendras pas ça aujourd'hui''.

_Et il était, sans AUCUN dout, un méchant. C'était certain. Mais est-ce que c'était là ''l'autre cas'' dont il avait parlé ? Difficile à dire, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas cette ''condition''. Donc, tout ce qui lui restait était le self-dénfence. _

_Elle n'était pas en danger elle-même, donc ce n'était pas__justifié__. _

_Mais Ran était une amie et elle étaient en danger-_

_Mais elle ne connaissait la fille que depuis, quoi, une heure ? Non, pas une __amie__._

_Ouais, elle aimait vraiment bien Ran, et si elle étendait __vraiment __le mot ''self''..._

Shinichi n'avait clairement pas ce conflit intérieur. Quand il entendit les cris désespérés de Ran, il changea simplement de directions et courut vers l'homme. Masumi tressailli, et le conflit ne fit qu'augmenter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée _faire _?

-Court !, il cria, en se retournant et en la voyant hésiter. ''Trouve de l'aide ! Je vais le retenir !''

Masumi se sentit comme une lâche tandis qu'elle courut sur la plage, au soleil, en criant pour de l'aide (Shuu-nii lui avait aussi dis de faire ça _avant _de frapper quelqu'un dans l'endroit sensible).

_**Tim Kudo**_


	6. Chapitre 6

Startold/Tim Kudo, en co-opération avec Ten-Faced,  
est fier de vous présenter,  
_Tim's Stories : Jeunesse_

* * *

Après cet incident malchanceux, où elle fut chassée par un meurtrier (ou quelqu'un avec une envie incontrôlable de tuer des passants innocents de sang-froid, ce qui est pire) et sa nouvelle amie fut prise en otage. Et Masumi était soulagée qu'un peu de chance aie été de son côté.

Le premier morceau de chance fut la présence de policiers sur la plage. Quelqu'un avait réalisé pendant le trajet à l'hôpital, que ce n'était pas un petit accident, et leurs avaient demandé de se retirer. Quand ils virent une petite fille crier au meurtre en sortant d'une cave, ils furent instantanément là. L'homme- un lâche- se rendit imméditaement à la vue des menottes, uniformes, pistolets, et toute la troupe de policiers tournés vers lui. Et aussi, le cri animal d'un inspecteur de police a aidé. Ran et Shinichi ont été bougés de la scène dans une ambulance, car apparemment, après avoir attrapé Shinichi, les deux enfants se sont tellement débattus que l'homme leur a tapé sur la tête. Très fort.

Un médecin rassura tout le monde qu'ils allaient aller très bien.

Le deuxième élément de chance fut son frère. Il était à côté d'elle pendant que le policier lui posait les questions, silencieusement tenant sa main, et en tenant une sucette dans la bouche comme si c'était une cigarette. Il lui dit qu'elle avait été brave après avoir terminé l'histoire. Quand ses parents finirent enfin par comprendre que- après avoir été absente pendant une heure- leur fille avait été le centre d'un événement digne d'un film d'action qui arrive sur plage. Shuu-nii leur lança un regard méprisant après qu'ils aient fini de marmonner des excuses.

-On retourne à la maison, dit son frère doucement, après avoir fini de gronder ses parents silencieusement, avec ce qu'elle avait appelé un ''regard désapprobateur''.

-Est-ce que je peux dire au revoir à mes amis ?

Shuu-nii inclina de la tête.

Malheureusement, c'était là que sa chance s'arrêtait. Les médecins ne voulurent pas qu'elle approche de ses amis, même si Shuu-nii lui avait donné la permission. ''Ils ont besoin de se reposer'', insista l'homme. ''Et de toute façon, ils vont à l'hôpital, là.''

Elle était prête à frapper, à crier, pour revoir Shinichi et Ran, et pour leur dire -surtout Shinichi, même si c'était lui qui lui avait dit de sortir et de s'enfuir- qu'elle était désolée d'être partie au lieu d'aider, mais son père était là, à son côté. ''Allez, viens, Masumi'', dit-il, en la soulevant du sol. Ca l'irrita un peu. Et les mains de son père était toujours plus dure et douloureuse que celles de son grand-frère ''Ils n'ont pas besoin de quelqu'un pour les embêter.''

Ok, donc maintenant, elle était une gêneuse.

Mais quand même, elle pouvait voir la sagesse rare dans ses mots.''  
En soupirant, elle grommela un ''oui'', et continua de se faire porter par l'homme qui n'avait aucun idée qu'il lui faisait mal car son étreinte sur elle était trop forte.

Peut-être qu'un jour ils se reverraient. Il y avait des chances, car elle et Shinichi allaient devenir des détectives quand ils seraient grands. Donc éventuellement, ils seront sur la même affaire, et se rencontreraient un jour.

A l'interieur de la voiture, elle attacha sa ceinture. Elle vit quelque une boule dans sa poche. Elle glissa ses mains, et trouva un petit galet.

Huh. Il avait du tombe dans sa poche quand ils s'étaient cachés dans la cave.

Masumi le replaça dans sa poche pour le garder comme souvenir.

* * *

Donc voilà, cette fic est terminée... J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à la lire, et aussi à lire vos MP. Je remercie l'auteur original de cette fic, un fan de Masumi-chaaaaaaaan, qui a accepté que je traduire sa fiction.  
Dès que j'aurai trois fictions complétées sur mon compte, j'en ai une autre à traduire, toujours sur du Masumi x Conan. Préparez-vous à du lourd ;)

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**_


End file.
